Ark 8 Episode 3: The Difference
Participants *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) *Shinto Ayperos Akiyama *Shinto - Aiden Nagara (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daB2y9kh1Ec&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) Densuke would walk around casually…he’d find himself lost. He’d walked in here with other people and he looked around. They were in some sort of field…a wheat field….and everyone else had gone. He’d look around for felicity, but she was gone to. “Well damn looks like I’ve been ditched….and yet I think it’s best. We all went our separate ways. For now. We all need to get aquanted in our own way regardless. I wonder where everyone else ended up.” Densuke would look around before inhaling, and taking a squatting position, beginning to sprint through the open fields. His legs carried him as fast as he could go, looking for…well anything. eVerything was gonna take some getting used to after all. There were giant egales everywhere, all sorts of lightened scenery, and the air was so crisp and fresh, cardio….is a fucking breeze. Densuke would then start to head down hill, picking up speed. A few deer came beside and him and began running with him as if they were heading in the same sequence as such. Densuke would then leap and tuck n roll his way down the rest of the hill, and hit the bottom with a thud, and pick the pace back up. So far it was just one big ass field….but something about it was nostalgic. A tree every now and again….animals..and now on the horizon, huts. A good bit of them. Enough to be a small community of sorts at least. Densuke would nod to himself, now flooring his leg speed, and dashing in that direction, at a faster rate than usual. In fact his entire run felt much faster than usual, and even then Densuke may not have realized it but he cleared a 3 mile field in less than 2 minutes….what kind of place is this? xXAyperosXx: Ayperos even though he walked in right after Densuke. He looks around, his vision a bit blurry and then looked around. He was alone, in some sort of viliage. He looks around as people dressed in old time cothing start to come out looking at him. They speak among themselves, saying things about how he looks and his clothing. a few of them point and laugh a bit. He looks at himself. nothing was wrong but then he realized. 'Were are my guns.??" He felt around, he had his sword still but no guns. He looks at the people started to come closer very slowly. This kind of set Ayperos on edge as he backs up a bit, only to run into people behind him. He then goes back to were he was standing as they surrounded him. He stood his ground and then they started to feel and touch him and feel his clothing. Ayperos lifted up his arms looking at them strangly. "Umm.. Theres something called personal space were I come from..' They just seem to ignore him and then a few start to play with his hair.. Ayperos sighs a bit, he was traped and honesly there was nothing he could do.\ LightFang: -Everything went white. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-vUSrrU4Ss) Then... A new world slowly was born before my eyes. It looked amazing, almost impossible to describe. Aiden had been transported to an open field.Wheat in every direction, except one. In one direction there was dence forest. For some reason this forest called out to him. He aproached it cautiously, then took off in full sprint. There was a warm feeling all around him as he ran briskly beside the trees. It was almost like this place was giving him more and more energy. Aiden would make a simple leap from the forrest floor toward a tree hitting the trunk and kicking off it to spring himself up to the low hanging branches. He would jump from tree to tree pushing along following his gut. He had been traveling for a few moments when his thoughts began to drift, 'Wait, I'm in this unknown place with no one i know in sight. How will i live, how do i go back, how did i even really get here? And most of all, where is "here"?' About the time Aiden had thought this over he saw something on the horizon, a line of huts. A small village was budding up on the horizon (the same one Densuke and Ayperos mentioned.) He would continue through the trees and drop down onto a pathway that led into the village.- (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb6KUqMm_sA ) Densuke would walk into the village and…well it was quite fastidious for an assortment of huts. More like structures of huts and wood. Densuke would walk casually, strangely not even out of breath. He’d take a moment to analyze the fact that his physique felt…different. It was being effected majorly by the ambiance in this area. More notably Densuke could sense chi everywhere. EVERYWHERE. It’s like a bargain sale for this stuff. A few villagers would peak their heads out from their shops and look at Densuke. One girl would step to him in a bold fashion (how she looked it’s small but eh http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-TcQ49bup_kg/TdP_Yr_BfCI/AAAAAAAAASE/aRWw3Ct7D_M/s220/anime+peasant.jpg ) She’d eye him down getting in his face even. Densuke would lean back a bit raising an eyebrow. “Is there something I can do for you?” Densuke would spout. The girl placed her hands on her hips. “Well groomed, soft facial features, shiny jewelry.” She wriggled Densuke’s chain. “You’re a noblemen aren’t you! Or some sort of royalty! What brings you here?! You got some currency to throw our way or are you in the wrong part of this land mass?” Densuke would scratch the back of his head. “I got some Tanz…..want some?” The girl would tilt her head. “Tanz? Its that a type of cloth? I want gold, GOLD!” The girl would hold her hands out. “Gold…?” Densuke would say to himself. “I got my chains? They’ll do you something in this primitive time period…” Densuke would take off his chains and hand them to her, and she would smile, leaping up and down. “WOOO!!” Densuke would scratch his head dumbounded. “Thank you strange nobleman!” the girl would run off and Densuke would look around at the people looking at him. Being the quick thinker he was, he’d dig in his pocket and grab his other wallet chain. “Anyone wanna offer me some clothing? I’ve got thIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiis.” Densuke would wave it and one old man in the shop beside him would nod. “Bring your business in here, little man. I’ve plenty of wares. Some to expensive for this village in general.” Densuke would nod and walk in there. He’d look back one more time at the people looking at him and a few people whispering about him. “He looks odd” one man would say. A farmer of all things with a piece of straw in his mouth. “indeed. He is odd. Good build, maybe he could be a good farmer. Might be a nobleman after all. Looks a lot like a feller I knew.” xXAyperosXx: Ayperos looked as wht seemed to be and old woman walk through thr croud slowly and the others back out of the way and let her walk up to him looking at him up and. "Who are you?" He looks at her as she walks around him. 'I am Ayperos Akiyama..." She stop infront of him. "And you have come here out of destiny correct?" Ayperos nods. "How did you know? " She smiles a bit. "I know many things child.. I know you have a darkness inside of you, that trys to claw its way out." Che looks him straight in the eyes."I also know other things, but you will have to just find out the rest." She points to the shop keeper. "Get this man some new cloths, and if you have any some armor. He will need it." The shop keeper nods and then starts to gather what cloths he hand and some armor. He brings it to him,it wasn't much, just a black chest plate and black cloth pants with tabbi's, and the armor was a couple od silver gauntlets and silver shinguards They point him to a hut were he can change out of his modern cloths and he does so comeing out. It didnt look to bad, mad him fit in a bit more. His airms bare showing of his muscles he ajusts the gauntlests and shin guards. he felt an unusal power in this place. Like chi was all around him. He could feel his power growing with each minute. His muscles themselves even felt different, more defined. The old woman walked up and chuckles. "There, you almost fit in now. Come, I will feed you." He follows her through the village to her hut and sits down as she cooks and talks to him about were he was from. Densuke after looking around for a bit picked out an outfit he kinda took a liking to. Oddly. It was weird but for this time period it honestly. A black garment top similar to that of a modern day tank top, and some open legged pants, with a hakama waist belt type thing. A pair of sandals. All it costed was one silver chain of all things. Though Densuke did frown at loosing those, he had to fit in some kind of way. It was necessary as he really didn’t feel like getting started down. The old man would take the chain and place it in his lock box. “So young nobleman, what province do you hail from?” Densuke would hesitate to talk for a moment. “Erm…Ryoji? Province? If your implying my family name that is…” Not that anyone would really know regardless. “Ryoji? You must be from a new land. I’ve lived here all of my life, and never once heard of such a peasant sounding family name. Are you wed young one? Any children?” Densuke’s eyes would widen. “children? Me? HA! Surely you jest. I’m in no kind of position for kids right now okay? I’ve got bigger things to worry about…like where the hell I am for that matter.” The old man would shake his head. “Oi. These youngsters get more and more stone headed than the rocks of the great mountains.” He’d murmer to himself. Densuke would look round the shop and nod. “You seem to be quite the item holder. Even these dated garments look pretty high class.” The old man would point a finger at him. “You listen here! I’ve got the finest wares in this region. That outfit there is of nobleman status. The fine silk, and expensive woven rope cost more gold than you’d ever make in your life time!” Densuke would hold his hands up and wave them. “Calm down! Geez! Well thanks for the clothing anyway old timer, I’ve got business to attend to.” Densuke went to leave when a girl in armor stopped him in his tracks. (http://media.animevice.com/uploads/1/10570/405977-9dfab713f50535a3fe52dbf688f4cf46.jpg ) She stood proud and confient. A great quality. “I’ve returned granpa with dreadful news!” The old man stood attention. “What is dear?” The red head girl would place her hand to her chest. “The Okami Rouges are heading for us again!” The old man would scramble in a scared like fashion and grab his daguther. “No! this cannot be! It’s not the last day of the solstice! Damn!” the old man paced in place. Densuke stood clueless. “Okami Rouges? Bandits or something?” The red haired girl would give Densuke a look of “are you stupid?” “Okami rouges? Their humanoid wolves who carry large weaponry twice their size. They’re fierce warrirors who deveour flesh like a delicacy…and they’re headed straight for us. Are the soilders still gone?” The old man fell to the floor and nodded. “YES! They havne’t returned with the water for the village well! What’re we going to do, oh dear, oh dear!” Densuke would look around. “Well uh….i mean if you need some help I might be able to lend a hand I don’t see why not.” The girl would huff. “you don’t look like much of a fighter type at all nobleman.” Densuke would raise an eyebrow and fold his arms. “Not to be the cocky bastard here, but I’m fairly certain I can fight. Take me to them, and I’ll help you.” The old man slammed his fist against the floor. “YOU BAFOON! IT’LL TAKE AT LEAST 10 MEN TO TAKE THESE THINGS ON! NOT TO MENTION THEIR SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES!” Densuke would begin walking out of the hut thinking to himself as the sun shined down upon his being. “I can’t escape this hero-esque thing can I.” Densuke would look back. “is it just me and you?” The girl would nod hesitantly and take the lead. “Take heed nobleman…if you’re as good as you say then follow me. We’ll intercept their path, and take them on the front. The further away from the village the better. Do you have a weapon at your disposal?” Denuske would pop his neck. “I’ll be fine. For some reason. I think…..i’ll be just fine here.” Densuke was beginning to understand something about this place. After reading the chi here, his body was….like a sponge almost. He could feel inner reserves that he’d only felt in this particular realm. ‘I can concur..this realm as it’s called must have an abundance of chi…and us being from another world where it’s scarce, our physiologies take in chi here at an abnormal rate. Theoritically….’ Densuke thought. “The limits of all who came here…will be severely broken. I’d better keep an eye out for any strange and familer chi’s…espically the ones I do not trust.’ Densuke would snap out of thought and the girl would mount her horse. “This way!” she rode off withouth offering Densuke a ride. Which was fine. Densuke figured he’d have to use chi to catch up. Channeling it to his legs, he’d move…..and the grass beneath his feet split in two down to the dirt. He’d reached the end of the village before the girl even moved 3 feet. He’d stop in place almost falling. He wans’t used to moving like that…that fast on his own? He couldn’t. The girl would tilt her head puzzeled. She’d keep her dominant demeanoer however. “Do not get ahead! Keep close!” she’d continue to ride, and Densuke would….hold off on the chi for now and simply stride behind her. She was riding full speed on the horse, and Densuke would be right beside her……neck and neck with a horse. Densuke’s theory might be utterly confirmed. xXAyperosXx: He continues to talk to her and then she brings him a bowl of soup and he starts to eat, talking to her when he wasn't stuffing his face. . "So you arn't familliar with someone like me?" She nods. "I'm sure you want to explore more. Go ahead, you don't have to bore yourself with me." He nods a bit. "Is there any way i can train?" He wanted to see what exactly this place has done to his power. He can feel it, but doesn't know what it has done. She nods. "The weaponsmith has a few practice dummies. Just tell him that to Wise woman sent you and he will gladly set you up some things to hit." she chuckles and Ayperos walk over across the village to the weapon smith. "Excuse me. The wisewoman told me that you can set me up a way to train" The man just looks up at him and doesn't say a word as he points out back, there were a bunch of wooden and straw dummys, and a few boards to break. He smiles and goes around to the back and stands infront of the dummy, one on his left, right and infront of him. Some of the village watch him as he gets into fighting stance and closes his eyes. Standing there for a moment he then opens his eyes and then runs up to the one infront of him, and spins around his forarm comeing around and smashing it right through the middle. And as soon as he does the dummy explodes into splenters. He comes back around to his right with a side kick and the dummy does about the same and then jumps up at the other one and sends both arms down smashing it was will, the pieces sticking out of the ground. He looks at the damage he had done, not even using chi and then at his hand. "Wow.. this place has fully increased my strength.. What if I used chi?" The villigers look at him in fear, and then keep watching. He walks over to the bords and then looks at it. He then starts to build up chi, his arm muscles building up larger than normal and he then simply chops and the wood splits, almost as if cut by a sword. He looks at it and then powers down his chi.. The villigers still looked at him in terror. He walks out from behind the smiths shop and looks around. at this rate there was no nee for training here. He keeps looking to see if anyone else had come in the village that he knew. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXnWfx6bIVE )The red haired girl would stop her horse, and hop off of it. Commanding her steed to stay near by. Densuke would look her over and study her physique. She’s brave..probably an acute fighter too. The armor on her shows no strain what so ever on her body. “So, your pretty adept at this I’m guessing? This whole demon slaying thing?” The girl would nod while gripping her sword. “ever since I was a child I was trained in the art of the sword. Also with the mystical metal of this blade, it’s chi energy is meant specifically to combat all non human creatures…this is the villages pride and joy as it was said the very god of war, Hachiman, asked a favor of the god Amatarasu, and enchanted this blade with an undying will to protect….well it’s my turn in the family lineage and I must fufill my duty.” The girl would look down for a second before closing her eyes. “I can hear them…they’re silent. Not undetectable, quick take ready I think we’ve been tricked! It’s an ambush!” she’d draw her blade, and it would glow a bright summer green. An aura smoking off of it, emanating brightly. Densuke would turn and look as the creatures emerged from their hiding places..( http://i49.tinypic.com/bhmy3p.jpg what they all genuinely look like.) the creaturs were massive in size….all with canines the size of butcher knives and feral eyes. Some had buster blades, some had hammers, and some just extended their abnormally long claws. Densuke would freeze up for a minute. He’d never encounterd this type of thing..so being a little scared wasn’t unusual. He’d take a stance, back to back with the girl. “You sure you don’t need a weapon!?” the girl would yell out. Densuke looked as at least 10 of them came from the shadowiy woodland area. The trees in this particular area were so thick it may as well be nighttime here. “I should be okay….I hope.” Densuke would take his hybrid hyper style stance, and stand ready. One of the wolf like creatures would speak in a raspy like voice. Wild and feral all the while. “Trying to prevent us entry!? To you pathetic village? AHAHAHA! Taste our blades, you filthy children!” one of the unarmed wolves would lunge at Densuke with such speed. The creatures here must be effected by the chi properties too. More than likely actually LIVING here made it worse… Densuke was curious…fearful…and overall….excited. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZxK58tPU4I ) Densuke would run up to the creature to meet it in mid stride, and launch himself upwards, deilivering a fiercely powerful uppercut which sent the creature airborne…majorly. The loud “CRACK” was enough to make anyone cringe, but the beast body now dangeled from a tree, with it’s head stuck between branches. Densuke would look at his fist, as it flashed gold. ‘Whoa….the hell’ he’d think to himself. “CLANG CLANG CLANG” was the other noise made as the girl, was fending for self rather…well? She was so atheletic, practically moving and gliding around the battle field. Fending off giant wolf like monsters. “DIE YOU PUNY WOMAAAAAAAAN!” A wolf would attempt to drive it’s hammer into her side, but in the blink of an eye, literally she sliced the hammer into 5 pieces, in nothing but a green chi covered stride of sword strokes, and began to stab the wolf creature repetedly. Densuke’s mouth would drop. “this….has officially become an anime.” He’d look, but then suddenly “CHOMP!” “GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Densuke would yell as one of the creatures encased densuke’s entire arm in his mouth, whilte his teeth rest in densuke’s shoulder and chest region on his right. “Nobleman! Ahh!” the red haired girl would be cut deep by the blade of another wolf man. There were still at least six left. Densuke would now be in a strength match with this thing…pushing his own body weight against the creature and flexing his arm to keep it from being severed. “Tch!...fucking….fantasy BULLSHIT!” Densuke would squat momentarily and then leap in the air, still with his arm in the beast mouth, he’d reposistion himself in twirling like fasion, in mid air, and once landed on the other side of the beast he’d untwist his body, causing the wolf to spiral in mid air long enough for Densuke to make a small leap for a large impacting jumping roundhouse kick to the beast skull, sending it flying through ten trees. The beast droped it’s hammer, and Densuke would flourish chi into his arms and lift the giant mallet. The girl leaning against the tree would observe Densuke with wonder and observation. “Who is this man? Noblemen usually let others fight for them and have no skill, but this man….” Densuke would begin wacking these dastardly beast from side to side with the hammer, and after k.oing at least 3 more he’d toss the hammer at a near by wolfman, dispatching of him rather quickly. That left two more….Densuke’s shoulder wound was surprisingly narrow. The only “marks” made were teeth punctures that would probably heal in a day or two. Densuke would take his HHS stance and wait paitently…..in a brief flash of movement, the wolves and Densuke disappeared. “W-WHA? Where’d they go?!” brief grunting could be heard in the area and then out of no where Densuke and the beast would reapaar however, Densuke would be posed with his knee driven deep into the facial structure of one of the wolves. The other one was diving for Densuke from above, but with a simple roll, he avoided him and let the wovles collide with each other. Densuke would then leap off from tree, to tree, and then flip one more time only to descend in mid air, bending his knees outwards and grabbing his ankles, in a diving human spear like motion which involved this motion. He’d drive his knees in the gut of the wolf on top and the force would only travel through him to the wolf that was underneath him. After a bloody cough, the wolves submitted to their pain, and passed out. Densuke would roll to the side and stand up. Checking himself out…”My theory was right. Here I’m multiple times stronger…but that hideo guy said we were brought here to do something. What is it however….” Densuke would look over to the girl. She was seemingly passed out from blood loss. ‘oh no!” Densuke would lift her up, and strap her sword to his side, and begin a full sprint back towards the village. At least the way he remembered. < To Ark 8 Ep 2 To Ark 8 Ep 4 > Category:Ark 8